Shattered Mirrors Reflecting Hearts
by Nova Rhea9d3
Summary: When Regina sent Cora through the mirror she never thought of all the other lives she'd be ruining. Wonderland was a peaceful place until Cora shattered its balance. Onyx would never have a normal childhood. She would grow up without a heart; she'd show no sympathy, mercy, love, or weakness. She'd grow up to be strong like Cora, the way Regina should've been.
1. Take Me To Wonderland

Author's Note: I will probably be revising this story at some point.

* * *

Name: Onyx

Alias: Ace Knight

Gender: Female

Age: 10 (When meeting Cora); 20 (When it becomes present day).

Complexion: Mocha Brown skin

Eye Color: Black

Hair: Curly, black, and slightly past shoulder length

Build: Athletic

Height: 5'5"

World: Wonderland

Occupation: Queen of Hearts' Elite Knight.

When Onyx was growing up in Wonderland it had been a peaceful place for some time. There were singing flowers, amazing scenery, magnificent creatures, a true feeling of peace in the atmosphere. The people there were pleasant and all loved the ruler at the time; The White Queen. She had been a kind and loving queen who made sure that everyone had what they needed, within reason.

Onyx was an only child but got on well enough with the children she'd meet. Her parents showed her as much love as they could and she reciprocated their feelings. Her mother was a baker, and her father was a blacksmith. She'd enjoy eating her mother's sweets while watching her father craft weapons; they always fascinated her so.

One day there was abrupt panic in the kingdom, it happened just shortly after a new woman had arrived from the mirror door. The mirror door acted as a portal to other worlds; normally it would have been fine since those coming through usually had sent word ahead of time, but the woman had shown up without any kind of warning. No one thought twice about it but they understood that it was different. Before anyone truly knew what was happening there was chaos in the streets, guards were rounding people up for what seemed like no apparent reason. There were shouts all around that The White Queen had been murdered; her heart had been torn out and crushed in front of her.

Onyx and her parents fled into the woods along with anyone else that had the sense to not stick around. They all did their best to rush to neighboring towns and let as many people as possible know what had happened before they were captured or killed. After a few weeks the chaos started to die down a little bit and gave people enough time to try and piece together what had happened. Apparently the woman who was sent through lived where The Enchanted Forest had been; she herself was not expecting to have arrived in Wonderland, and when she found she could not go back she started ripping armed guards hearts out and making them into her own personal squad members. She found The White Queen and demanded that she hand over her kingdom, when The White Queen refused the woman killed her on the spot; she sent her newly turned guards to start gathering the "important people", i.e. doctors, nurses, cooks, blacksmiths, locksmiths, executioners, and anyone else she thought to be useful.

Onyx had feared for both her parents' lives when she heard this starting. She was scared she'd be left alone to fend for herself. Her parents tried to comfort her and tell her that she'd be alright as long as they did not draw attention to themselves. It had worked for a few months… and then it didn't.


	2. Party

~ Onyx (Year Twenty) ~

Onyx was sitting in the castle garden maze by herself, it was night time and the only lights that could be see, were those from the queen's castle, and the fireflies that were nearby. A party was being held to celebrate Onyx's twentieth birthday. She was less than thrilled at the notion of it happening at all, the festivities brought her no joy and the guests annoyed her endlessly.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside? It is your party after all." A male voice said.

The voice belonged to Marcus. Marcus was seen as handsome by most of the women in the kingdom; Onyx would sometimes overhear their conversations about him being "The perfect Knight." Marcus looked to be in his mid to late twenties, he was tall, had dark hair and eyes, a strong build, and an authoritative, deep voice.

"Hardly. The fact that it is my birthday is just a coincidence. You know the queen is mostly throwing the party for herself, me being there will barely make a difference." Onyx said.

He held his hand out for her to take.

"It'll make a difference to us." He said.

He had been referring to the queen's other elite knights. She took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet before heading into the castle. Everyone inside was wearing a masquerade mask that the queen had assigned to them personally. She said they were representations of who the people truly were on the inside. Some of the masks were decent looking while others were embarrassing portrayals of how the queen saw them.

"At least we don't have to wear masks." She said.

"Amen to that." He said.

"Nice to see you've finally decided to join us." A deep voice said.

The two turned around to see Lorr. Lorr was also seen as quite handsome. He was a slightly darker complexion than Onyx, and was just as tall, if not taller, than Marcus. He had dark hair and eyes as well. His voice was also deep, but it seemed to be in an other-worldly way, as if his soul was older than his body. He looked to be in his late twenties, but anyone who knew him the way the elite did knew that, that was not the case. He never said how old he was, but everyone knew he was at least older than Marcus.

"Not really, no." Onyx said in monotone.

"Come. We'll dance amongst the others." Marcus said, leading her to the ballroom floor.

As Marcus and Onyx danced she saw that they were starting to get the attention of the others around them. It was mostly woman and they were glaring fiercely at Onyx. Even woman who had come with their significant others had taken a brief moment to look at her sideways. The reason was not only due to her dancing with Marcus, but also because she was the main executioner among the queen's elite knights, and had taken quite a few of their friends and family members already.

"Keep looking at me like that and it'll be your neck on the chopping block." Onyx hissed at the women.

The women immediately went back to paying attention to their dates seeming to be blushing from embarrassment.

"These heifers have no respect whatsoever." Onyx said, glaring at Marcus' chest.

"As women they're emotional creatures. They can't help but feel a certain way." Marcus said, spinning Onyx around.

"Well they better learn to control those emotions if they know what's good for them." Onyx said, moving more sharply.

"You're letting your anger get the best of you." Marcus frowned.

"It's the only thing I can let get the best of me." Onyx said.

When Onyx was still young the queen had taken her heart. From then on she never felt love, joy, sympathy, or any other emotion that could categorize her as weak. Anger was all she could truly feel, she was emotionless otherwise. There were times that she would find excuses to get angry at anything just so she would be able to feel something, because without emotions she all she felt was eternal emptiness.


	3. Swords and Streams

~ Onyx (Year Eighteen) ~

Onyx was in the woods training with Marcus. Today they were training with swords, which happened to be his specialty.

"Remember to always watch your opponent when fighting; if you focus solely on their weapon you'll end up missing what could be their next move." He said.

The clang of their swords clashing could be heard in rhythmic timing with the running stream beside them. It helped to keep them calm and focused as they were sparring with one another. Marcus was more graceful in his movements due to his confidence in knowing how skilled he was. Onyx was trying to put heavy force behind her swings in order to drive him backwards. Physically he was stronger than her which made her have to work harder to make progress against him.

"I'll make sure to remember that." She said, continuing her swinging.

Every so often sparks would appear from the clashing and sliding that would come from metal on metal contact. Marcus was more of the show off type when he came to fighting. He would often move to different levels while fighting as well as do front flips and back flips off of any surface that would hold him. If there was an audience it would usually earn audible oohs and ahs; Onyx and the other elite would roll their eyes with visible force. He would tease them about being careful not to roll their eyes too hard or they might end up stuck rolled back inside their heads.

Marcus caused Onyx to back into the river as they kept clashing swords. She did her best to keep her footing in the shallow ends. Having seen an opportunity to strike she dipped her sword into the stream and flung water into his face. This surprised him for a moment giving her the opportunity to kick him backwards, making him land on his back. He sat up after briefly collecting himself.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed, sliding his palm down his face.

"You were starting to overtake me. I saw an opportunity to knock you back and I took it." She said, smirking down at him.

"There are better ways to do so." He said, getting up.

"Oh please, you're only saying that because it happened to you. You would never think to be so courteous to the enemy." She spat.

She walked back to solid ground and waited for him to dust his pride off and do the same.

"I think I'm done with swords for the day if you need me I'll be practicing archery." She said, while mounting her horse.

Once she saw that he was back on shore she took off towards her next destination. Things in the Wonderland were peaceful for the most part, there were no real harmful creatures and most of the plant life was docile. Wonderland was still its magnificent and beautiful self; Onyx just didn't enjoy it that way anymore, she didn't really enjoy much of anything. She was indifferent to the changes and consistencies of the world around her. She simply did what was asked of her and observed the outcomes they would have; good or bad, what had to be done was done and she never thought twice about it. She learned to never look back otherwise she'd risk tripping on the future.


	4. Bows & Arrows

When Onyx had arrived at the archery range she saw that Lorr was present; bows and arrows were his specialty.

"Good to see you could join me." Lorr said.

He watched her dismount her horse before taking her equipment out of her saddle bag.

"My lesson with, Marcus, wasn't as long today." She said, taking her position.

She loaded her bow and took aim.

"Focus on your target, let go of any outside distractions. Remember that in battle time does not to slow down, it speeds up. However, do not let that fact keep you from hitting your target." He instructed.

"Yes, I remember just fine." She said.

Onyx learned from her mistake of being frantic a few years back. The scar had almost completely faded on her left shoulder, but she'd never forget how close it came to being her jugular. She took a breath slowly in and then slowly out; as she exhaled she let her arrow fly and it managed to hit the bulls-eye.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed, clapping her on the shoulder afterwards.

She let herself smirk at her accuracy, she'd come a long way since first starting. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be as skilled as the others but she wasn't completely helpless, especially with the hours they were willing to put in to train her.

They both continued to shoot and retrieve arrows for some time. Her arrows didn't always hit the bulls-eye but they were never too far off from their target. She wasn't even sure if it was possible for Lorr to miss anything. If he really tried he could probably even cut a fly in half if he wanted to; his skills were one of the main reasons why he was head of the elite knights.

* * *

Onyx continued reading where she left off as she waited for her bath water to warm up. Her latest book was on Alchemy, not unlike the magic the wizard Merlin used. In each world magic worked differently. The magic in the Enchanted Forest was not the same as the magic in Wonderland. Magic in wonderland came mostly from its nature and creatures, magic in the Enchanted Forest could come from fairy dust or one's self, just like it had with Cora. Items could be fashioned to help you accomplish what you needed if you had the right equations to do so. Alchemy was as close to what Wonderland used as one could describe, the magic of science.

* * *

She would always stay in the bath longer than she needed to, letting her aching muscles settle into the soothing warm waters. She felt herself drifting off before she heard a loud pounding at her door. She opened her eyes annoyed at the sudden intrusion. She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself before answering the door.

"What?" She hissed, as she swung open the door.


End file.
